


Motivation of the Day

by edlyns



Category: A Pink (Band), SHINee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edlyns/pseuds/edlyns
Summary: Taemin had a recording session for his upcoming album, but he was getting tired after hours of continuous recording. When he had a break, he called Naeun who was with Naeun.





	Motivation of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if "Naeun" only is referred, it means Son Naeun. While if "Little Naeun" is referred, it means Park Naeun. Don't get confused!

The recording booth was one of the places Taemin spent most of his youth in. It had been more than a decade since he first stepped into one, but the feeling is new every time.

Like today, he felt tired and fed up of it all.

“Stop, stop. Taemin, maybe you should take a break,” the producer said through the microphone. Taemin sighed and nodded as he hung the headphones up and exited the recording booth. He entered the room the producer was in and plopped himself onto the couch.

“Sorry, Hyung,” Taemin muttered. The producer laughed and shook his head.

“It’s okay. You’ve been here for a whole day, after all. It’s natural to feel tired,” the producer said.

Taemin chuckled. He was lucky to partner up with such a nice producer for his upcoming album. It would be his first Korean comeback after SHINee’s 10th anniversary since debut. He leaned back and took out his phone to check for any new message, then he pouted when he realized it had been an hour since a certain someone replied his text.

 _Naeun_ , he sent. _What are you doing?_ Still no reply. _Can I call you?_

After a minute of no reply, he sighed and lowered his hand which was holding the phone down. Suddenly his phone vibrated and he raised it up again in the speed of lightning.

 _Okay_ , she replied. That might look like a cold reply but Taemin missed her too much to even mind. He immediately pressed call with a fluttering heart.

“Hello? Oppa?” Naeun said when she picked up. Her voice put a smile on Taemin’s face even though he was so tired just before.

“Hi. What are you up to?” Taemin said.

“Sorry I couldn’t reply. I had a shooting for Superman Returns,” Naeun said. He could hear her chuckle in between her talk. No wonder she could only type ‘okay’ just then. She was probably overwhelmed. “It’s the break right now so we can talk.”

“Really? Who are you filming with?” Taemin asked. Oh how he would kill to see Naeun playing with kids. Preferably their own.

“Park Juho’s children, Naeun and Gunhoo! You know them, right?” Naeun said in an excited tone. He remembered she talked about them before because she found them adorable, especially since she had the same name as little Naeun.

“Do you want to see them? We can switch to video call if you don’t mind!” Naeun said. Taemin blinked and pondered for a while. He wasn’t the best with children, but Naeun sounded so excited that he got curious too.

“Sure thing!” Taemin said as he positioned his phone in front of his face and fixed his hair a bit before pressing the switch to video call button.

The screen changed and showed Naeun grinning, which made Taemin grin as well. From Naeun’s right side, a small head popped up, revealing little Naeun looking at Naeun’s phone with curious eyes. Taemin found that quite adorable.

“Naeun-ah, this is Unnie’s boyfriend,” Naeun said as she shifted the camera’s angle a bit to show more of little Naeun. Taemin loved it when she introduces him as her boyfriend with so much pride. He waved at the camera with an awkward smile on his face.

“Hi, Naeun. My name is Taemin,” he said. Little Naeun stared at him through the screen for a moment before flashing a sweet, shy grin.

“Hello, my name is Naeun,” little Naeun said as she scooted closer to Naeun and hid her face under Naeun’s long hair. Taemin clutched his chest seeing that. That was too adorable even for him.

“Naeun, do you remember Uncle Kai? He’s my friend!” Taemin said, in an effort to continue the conversation. It seemed to work as little Naeun peeked out of Naeun’s hair.

“Uncle Kai?” Little Naeun said. Taemin nodded.

“Yep! I heard a lot about you. He said he would love to play with you again,” Taemin said. Little Naeun giggled and hid her face under Naeun’s hair again, as Naeun chuckled and stroked her head. Moments like these made him want to thank Jongin for being his friend.

“Oh, is Naeun interrupting your call, Naeun-ssi?” a voice called out from Naeun’s side of the call. She looked away from the phone for a moment.

“Sir! It’s okay, it’s my boyfriend,” Naeun said as she flashed a sheepish grin. She shifted the camera, showing a man carrying a baby boy in his arm. “Sir, this is Taemin. Oppa, this is Naeun’s dad Park Juho and his baby son Gunhoo.”

“Nice to meet you, Sir. I’m SHINee’s Taemin,” Taemin said with the best polite smile he could give. Park Juho replied with a nod and a polite smile as well.

“Thank you for taking care of our Naeun. I hope she wasn’t being a bother to you today,” Taemin said in a joking manner, which earned a pout from Naeun.

Park Juho laughed and shook his head.

“Oh no, of course not! She was very nice to my children. I’d say she’d make a fine mother in the future,” he said while wiggling his eyebrows. Both the men laughed at the same time as Naeun voiced out an embarrassed protest. Then, Juho waved to his daughter. “Naeun, come here and give Unnie some private time with her boyfriend, will you?”

Little Naeun pouted before looking at the phone screen again. “See you later, Uncle,” Little Naeun said as she ran to her father. Taemin and Naeun both chuckled seeing that.

“Did you have fun?” Taemin asked. Naeun nodded multiple times in excitement.

“I did. They’re so cute,” Naeun said. Her eyes were beaming with happiness and affection. Her smile reached her eyes, the sign she was truly enjoying the moment. He wanted to hug her right then and there if they weren’t separated by such a long distance with a phone between them.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Taemin said. He smiled as Naeun blushed and realized she was being way too excited. They had been dating for years but he would never get enough of her blushing face.

He really wanted to see her. The last time they met each other, physically, was a whole month ago. If he could, he would have run out of the recording studio immediately to meet her.

“I’ll pick you up at midnight tonight?” Taemin said. Naeun blinked and looked confused, but Taemin tried to put on his puppy eyes to get her to agree.

“Uh… okay,” Naeun said as she placed her hand on her flushing red cheek.

“Great. I’ll go back to work now so I can finish before then,” Taemin said as he stood up. “I love you.”

Naeun smiled and waved at the camera.

“Uh huh, I love you too.”

When they ended the call, Taemin shoved his phone into his pocket and pumped up a fist. He turned his head and faced the producer.

“C’mon, Hyung. Let’s finish this in an hour!” Taemin said. He knew finishing in one hour is probably impossible, but he wanted to finish it as soon as possible. As expected, the producer laughed at him.

“Well, then you better get into the recording booth quickly, Lover Boy,” the producer teased.

Taemin headed to the recording booth with light steps. He should wrap it up fast so he could meet his love. With every step he took, the wider the smile on his face became.

That was enough motivation for him to endure the rest of the day.


End file.
